


The Mortifying Reality of Being Loved

by RainCloud47



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, accepting the mortifying reality of being loved, no beta we die like [redacted], this is honestly just an incoherent attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud47/pseuds/RainCloud47
Summary: Inaho Kaizuka continues to free Slaine Troyard from the chains of misery. Meanwhile, Slaine Troyard would just like to understand why he bothers at all.
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Mortifying Reality of Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> warning: incoherent fluff ahead

Inaho Kaizuka was certainly, without a doubt, a _very_ strange person. Not many people would be willing to go so far for their former enemy, after all. Someone that they’re supposed to hate. Always trying his best to visit as many times in a month as he could, bothering to ask about his day and if there’s anything he could do, and even-

"Are you not feeling well?" 

Startled out of his thoughts, Slaine looked towards Kaizuka. He noticed how Kaizuka’s brows were slightly furrowed and that his mouth was slanted ever so slightly downward. The expression on Kaizuka's face seemed almost concerned. But would Kaizuka really be _concerned_ about him? Or is it just out of obligation?

"I'm fine.” Slaine bites out through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes. Just daring him to argue. Kaizuka just nodded in understanding though, seeming to accept that as an answer. Irritatingly enough, no matter how many times Slaine lashed out or tried to bait him, the other will just nod his head lamely and accept it. Guess Orange really is just that altruistic. 

Slaine can feel the shame start wash over him. There’s really not much point in trying to be cruel to the only person left alive who’s even remotely invested in his well being. He breathes in deeply and stills for a second. Kaizuka really didn’t deserve to be snapped at just for showing basic decency. Exhaling tiredly, his shoulders slump forward and he adds as an apology, “ Sorry, I was just... lost in thought.” 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Kaizuka answered calmly, not a hint of anger in his voice. Slaine braves a glance towards him and sees that Kaizuka isn’t even looking at him anymore, merely admiring the peaceful sky above them. 

Deciding to take his mind off the conversation, Slaine instead looks around at the scenery around them. They were currently seated on a blanket that was colored a remarkably garish shade of orange placed underneath the shade of a large oak tree, sheltering them from the blinding light of the midday sun. The garden around them was dazzling on the summer day, sun shining brightly on a gradient of roses ranging from an innocent white to a deep vibrant red, breathtaking to behold.

Last winter, Kaizuka had somehow gotten permission to authorize the construction of a small garden for 'the benefit of the prisoner and staff.' Slaine held back a laugh upon recalling Kaizuka's impeccable logic. Honestly, Slaine’s still not sure how Kaizuka ever thought that it would get approved.

Inaho Kaizuka must have been absolutely made of luck, because even more surprising than the request itself was the fact that it was granted in the first place. It was a bit surprising to Slaine that Kaizuka would even bother remembering something so insignificant. During one of the many visits Slaine had been subjected to over the countless months, Slaine had offhandedly mentioned once or twice having had a previous interest in gardening and had reminisced about the roses he had grown in the past and now…

The roses were undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he had seen since his imprisonment, beating even the sky above him, for growing so proudly in such a dreary, depressing place. A soothing breeze swept by and he idly watched as the captivating roses danced and swayed in the cooling wind. 

_He even managed to get blue ones._

Sighing, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze ruffling through his hair. Kaizuka, who had been sitting next to him unobtrusively, shifted slightly. Slaine opened his eyes and glanced towards his former enemy.

"Are you enjoying the garden? I was also able to convince them to allow you to help with maintaining it, if you would like." Slaine blinked, wondering to himself if he had heard that correctly. Kaizuka's question sounded almost hesitant at the end. Shrugging it off he replies with a slight huff of amusement.

"Well it's certainly better than rotting in a cell for weeks on end." Glancing briefly next to him, he catches Kaizuka frown at that remark. After keeping him company for so long, perhaps this jailer of his is starting to feel guilty about Slaine’s never ending imprisonment.

_Yeah right… Like that would ever happen. This is probably all just pity._

Noticing that the other didn't know how to respond to that last comment, Slaine felt the shame creeping back up for souring the peaceful atmosphere, and decided to change the topic to something he'd been wondering about for some time now.

"Why have you been visiting so much anyway? You really don't have to go this far for a promise you know."

Kaizuka relaxed at the change of subject, frown easing as he gazed at some roses growing near the cement wall enclosed around the garden. Slaine takes in Kaizuka’s smooth face, feeling anticipation rise up as he impatiently waited for an answer.

"I really haven't been able to do as much for you as I would have liked. The least I could do is keep you company." 

Feeling dumbfounded, Slaine's eyes widened at that, staring incredulously at the person next to him.

Seeming to take notice of the silence next to him, Kaizuka looked at him curiously.

"What do you _mean_ not as much as you'd like? You've done way more than you had to do and you _know_ it." He felt exasperated at the sheer gall of one Inaho Kaizuka. Showing up at the prison every other week to play chess, bringing books to read together, and even getting him a _garden_ to keep him entertained, and that's not _enough?!_

_Seriously, what exactly is he trying to accomplish here?! Didn't he already fulfill the Empress's wish? I just can’t understand this guy no matter what, huh!_

Their eyes meet and Slaine feels a prickle of embarrassment start to creep up because Kaizuka was just staring at him, and Slaine could feel the blood rushing to his face, as their eyes stayed locked for what felt like ages.

Clenching his fists, Slaine finally averted his eyes towards the ground and he muttered out, "You already fulfilled the Empress's wish didn't you? You don't have to keep doing this anymore." 

Kaizuka did a fantastic job all things considered. There's no point in continuing this charade any longer.

 _Nobody should have to spend more time here then they have to after all._

Kaizuka should just learn when to accept a job well done. There's really not much more even he could realistically do… It'd be the best for everyone involved if he just stopped showing up at all, beyond a cursory check up, at least. 

Slaine ignored the pang that appeared in his chest at the thought of a Kaizuka that decided to carry on with his life, never sparing so much as a stray thought towards his once enemy. Taking a shuddering breath, he figured it was about time to end this anyway. Best to part ways while they were still on somewhat good terms… isn't that how it should go?

"You've got a life too, Kaizuka. You shouldn't waste it." He kept his eyes on the ground even after his final statement. He really didn't want to see if Kaizuka would be relieved to finally be able to leave this prison behind, and in turn it's prisoner. Most likely, Kaizuka is feeling grateful that he can finally move on with his life be rid of such a burden.

Suddenly, a hand appears in front of him, he squeezes his eyes shut and flinches back, unsure of what to expect. He feels the hand wrap around his jaw turn and tilt his face upwards gently. Slowly, Slaine opens his eyes and nervously meet Kaizuka's remaining one. He wasn't really sure where this could be going. Hopefully nowhere catastrophic.

"Whatever my life may be, I definitely wouldn't consider it wasted. I'm spending it right where I want to be." Kaizuka states simply. Kaizuka’s fingers remain curled gently around his jaw, almost caressing the skin. His bottomless eye staring unflinchingly into his own, showing only a heartbreaking sincerity. Slaine can only stare in shock at the sheer audacity of Inaho Kaizuka. Saying something like that almost seemed like a love confession. His traitorous heart skipped a few off beats at the thought. 

Kaizuka could be many, many things, but a liar was never one of them. At least not without a reason. But there’s no way that Kaizuka could possibly mean what it sounded like, right? Inaho Kaizuka loving _him_ , Slaine Troyard? Impossible! He most likely had no idea how that could come across. 

In the time it had taken Slaine to come to that conclusion, Kaizuka had already lowered his hand and continued to look at him to judge his response. Slaine looked away first and tried to think of what to say. 

“You should really be careful on how you word things, you know. Something like that could _easily_ be mistaken for a love confession, you’ll make me think you love me or something.” Trying to laugh it off, he looks back over at Kaizuka playfully and sees that he has no reaction to that remark. Kaizuka has a blank look overcome his face and says immediately, 

“ I must have worded it correctly then, because that’s exactly what I meant.” 

Slaine freezes, taking in that statement, shoulders stiff and eyes wide. Kaizuka himself doesn't react beyond his deadpan stare. 

_!!!!_

“What kind of love confession is that!?” Slaine finally unfreezes and starts trying desperately to find something to say. “You love me!?” 

Kaizuka nods, and Slaine feels incredulous but also… happy? Why would he be _happy_ that Kaizuka loves him? He couldn’t possibly be in love with Inaho Kaizuka, because that would be beyond laughable into straight absurdity. Slaine takes in Kaizuka’s tranquil face, his calm eyes, and thinks back to all their past interactions. Sure, he’s started to look forward to Kaizuka’s visits, but that doesn’t mean that he _loves_ him. There’s no way that he also loves that blank faced Orange, right? 

_Right!?_

“Oh God, I _love_ you.” With despair clear in his voice, Slaine sighs heavily and slumps down in defeat. Somehow, despite the endless chess matches and the irritating presence of a certain Orange, or maybe because of those things, he’s fallen in love with said Orange. 

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this made no sense, i was just writing into the void.


End file.
